


Rogue Unit

by lonely_no_more



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: A2 and 9S are partnered up on Earth to try and help the Resistance but meet an unexpected problem in their mission: a rogue unit that seems strangely familiar.





	Rogue Unit

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an art request for an A2B role reversal where A2 is 9S' partner and 2B is the rogue unit. This is a preview to see how it goes over.

The original mission statement had never mentioned they’d run into a rogue unit. And yet, there she stood, skirt still primarily in tact but the sleeves of her dress were gone, leaving only the white and black gloves. Her face was hardly even dirty. A2 stared at her, both awed and confused by what she was seeing. The white blade in the rogue unit’s hand pierced the struggling machine under her boot, rendering it motionless.

9S demanded, “Who are you?”

“2B,” she replied simply. She hopped down from the machine and watched them, her blue eyes glowing beneath the thin veil of silvery hair. The rogue didn’t even move when A2 approached. As soon as A2 was close enough, 2B murmured, “They kept a prototype in their main squad.”

“Prototype or whatever, that isn’t important,” A2 stated. Her brows drew together as she glared at the other android.

However, before more could be said, 9S rushed forward and swung; 2B had already leapt back and avoided injury as smoothly as A2 suspected she would. 9S was probably glaring at the rogue- A2 couldn’t tell for sure by sight because their eyes were shrouded but the scowl on his face was as good an indicator as any. She knew him, knew his expressions, and she knew he was angry. “Why did you betray us? Why did you desert YorHa?”

“I didn’t betray YorHa. They betrayed me and my squad. And so, I refuse to obey their orders. But perhaps you should ask your Commander.” She turned and sprinted away before 9S could even begin follow.

He glanced at A2 and questioned, “What was she talking about?”

“Dunno,” A2 responded.

“Set up a com link with the Commander.”

A holographic screen appeared and the face of their Commander showed. “Status report.”

“The rogue unit escaped. But what was she talking about being betrayed?”

“That information is confidential. Further interactions with that unit are discouraged. She is incredibly strong- and _dangerous_. Combat should be avoided if possible.”

The com link dropped and 9S sighed heavily. He muttered, “But what was she talking about? Why would she say she was betrayed by YorHa?”

A2 shrugged. “Whatever. Her decision.” She glanced at her partner and said, “C’mon, let’s head back to the Resistance Camp.” As they headed back, A2 couldn’t help but think about 2B.

9S followed, though a bit begrudgingly. He muttered, “Yeah, yeah…I still think we should try to track her down. There has to be a reason that she said YorHa betrayed her. And besides, she’s a rogue unit, she should be captured.”

“Kid, you heard the Commander- further interactions are discouraged and combat should be avoided,” A2 reminded him. Not that she really cared about what command said. A2 had a habit of taking orders but fulfilling them her way. It got her in trouble but she still got the job done and so command let her get away with some of it.

[X]

The next time they met, A2 was by herself. 9S was going to be sent back from the Bunker after another forced self-destruct. It was strange, seeing 2B sitting so close to the waterfall and looking serene. The rogue unit said, without looking, “Nines is back at the Bunker, isn’t he?”

“…Nines?” A2 frowned, feeling slightly confused by the familiarity in 2B’s voice.

“9S,” she answered, turning her head to look at A2. “I used to call him Nines.”

“You…know him?” She walked over and sat next to the rogue unit, fighting back a smirk to see the vague surprise on her face. “How do you know him?”

2B looked back out over the water. “When I was still with YorHa, I was partnered with him very early on. My…official designation was changed to prevent him from knowing the truth.”

“You fight like an Executioner,” the Attack type stated. Her standardization had been updated after she returned from Earth the first time, so most of her knowledge was up to date, including the fighting styles of newer models. She looked at 2B. “You’re 2E, not 2B.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she replied somberly. “I got so tired of killing him, over and over. So the last time it happened…I deserted. I didn’t return to the Bunker and I disconnected myself.”

There was a pause in their conversation as they both simply listened to the sound of the water and chirping birds. Despite the wreckage of the city, the part of the Forest Kingdom that they were sitting in was almost peaceful and idyllic. Brushing silver strands out of her face, A2 sighed. “So, you were the one originally assigned to him. And that’s why he keeps tryin’ to get me to call him Nines.”

“He…does?” she asked. Her voice took on an almost hopeful tone and it made something in A2’s chest thunder.

“Yeah…he’s not a bad kid or anything. Kind of a little shit sometimes,” A2 laughed. She smirked, seeing the indignation on 2B’s face. “C’mon, he’s always rushin’ into shit.”

2B looked like she was about to protest but then she seemed to accept it and sighed. “That’s never changed, I guess.” A sad smile curled her lips, grey-blue eyes seeming to soften. “Are you taking care of him?”

“Tryin’ to,” she muttered, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. “Kid’s supposed to be a Scanner but the way his curiosity gets the better of him…” She paused, hearing a quiet sob. When she turned her attention back to 2B, she was surprised to see her crying. “Hey, c’mon, the kid’s ok.” A2 reached over without thinking and wrapped her arms around the rogue unit, pulling her into an embrace. For a moment, 2B tensed. A2 braced herself for retaliation but was unprepared for the other android to sob harder. The girl’s nose brushed A2’s collarbone as she felt hot tears welling and dripping down her neck. They sat there, A2 holding the crying 2B and rubbing her back. Softly, she whispered, “It’s ok. C’mon, you’re all right. The kid’s safe.”

“He doesn’t remember me. I know he doesn’t, I understand why but-”

“But it still hurts, huh?” She reached up, softly petting her hair. “It’s ok…”

After several more minutes of crying and soft murmuring, 2B’s sobs began to die down and she simply leaned into the hug, her face still nestled in A2’s neck. “Why…are you doing this?”

“’Cause I don’t really give a shit about what command says,” A2 replied with a short laugh. She added, “Honestly, I…don’t think that command is always right. I know they’ve fucked up. And I can’t really be upset about you being sick of killing 9S. He’s a nice kid and he’s loyal. He meant a lot to you.”

She nodded, still not moving from where she was. “He still does. We went through so much…I just couldn’t stand to lose him again.” Finally, she pulled back and smiled weakly. “Please, take care of him.”

A2 nodded slowly.

[X]

When 9S returned, things had changed. A2’s general disregard for command’s orders was more blatant but her familiarity with him was too. “Yo, Nines.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” he replied, voice excited. “You called me Nines!”

“Yeah, now c’mon, we got shit to do. We’ve gotta head into the Forest Kingdom. Some shit about a king or whatever.”


End file.
